


the seer's nightmare of an old loves past

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [7]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death In Dream, Corpses, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: A flight to the kingdom of atlas Celine goes to sleep and has a nightmare only to be woken up by her girlfriend neo poltion
Relationships: Celine/Neo poltion
Series: who killed team cordium [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	the seer's nightmare of an old loves past

The woman named Celine sat up near the viewing window of the ship staring out into the sky as they were getting closer to the kingdom of atlas she remembered having dinner there plenty of times but never alone she was always with Mark almost always there was one day she went out with William and Damien the two got drunk while disusing important matters she softly chuckled and smiled at the memories then sighed soon sitting down in one of the seats and yawned thinking to herself softly.

“Where did it all go so wrong? We were happy we all were. Still, then this all happened the whole attack on beacon the one at the haven academy the news I’ve heard is that mark was there and used a girl’s best friend to try and kill her, gosh that must be horrible I am still in a bit of denial about what mark has become I am afraid it’s just hard to believe sometimes what my husband changed into… what he’s done I hate it ALL SO MUCH!”

She sighed gently then yawned, looking at her partner in crime as she put it when, in reality, she met her girlfriend, which she was still surprised by the fact she has one sometimes it was exciting for the most part this caused Celine to giggle a bit and relax. 

“I am grateful I met Neo she is a lovely companion, and I feel horrible about what happened to Roman I just wish she wasn’t so bent on killing Ruby Rose, but I can understand her pain I just wish she knew that it was more Cinders fault then Rubies I mean she is the one who hired Roman if she never did hirer Roman he would have most likely never even met Ruby.”

she stretched and yawned and looked at the moon one last time watching it glow brightly then she decided it was time to go to sleep Celine lied down her head in neo’s lap and covered up in her silk blanket she then fell asleep.

Celine woke up, but she wasn’t actually awake; she was in a dream. Still, she didn’t know that Celine was back at the manor and heard crying she ran towards the sound and soon used an earth hand made from wood and dirt to rip the door of marks secret room open and started to cry she saw a hundred bodies of several Faunus showing signs of lack of food dehydration some half changed into Grimm some almost entirely changed into Grimm. Some only starting the change but that isn’t what scared her the most she saw Damien with his throat slit holding onto a little Faunus girl who was crying Celine held back her tears and went up to the child.

“A-Are you okay, what happened?!” Celine said trying to keep herself calm trying not to make the child’s condition worse 

“Y-You need to leave,” said the little girl as a loud chuckle could be heard, and the sight of red glowing eyes and red bright veins could be seen in the pitch-black part of the room. “HE’S HERE!” The little girl screamed as her neck was grabbed by some veins, and she was choked and pulled into the darkness, and a neck-breaking sound could be heard.

Celine gulped and slowly backed up, but she was trapped inside the room she swallowed and squeaked a small bit “D-Didn’t I break down the door? Where is it?!” she looked everywhere for the door as a very familiar laugh could be heard, and then she heard marks voice, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh, you STUPID woman, did you think I’d let you escape that easily again? No, no, I can’t let that happen. I am never gonna let you leave again. Oh, I am gonna enjoy what I am about to do.”

He grabbed onto her neck with his veins, his wrists slowly bleeding as he pulled her towards him. She tried to look for a blade-like the first time anything that could cut him, but nothing she soon screamed out loudly both in her sleep and in the real world.

Neo quickly splashed water in her face worried and shook her awake Celine woke up gasping for air as her seer abilities caused her neck to look like it had been strangled. She groaned, activating her aura to heal herself.

Celine breathed in and out slowly and sighed looking at Neo and Cinder only Neo look worried Cinder just rolled her eyes and went back to flying the ship Neo was on the verge of tears and Celine quickly hugged her and started crying heavily.

“Oh, Neo dear, I am so sorry I did not mean to worry you I just had a bad dream why my neck looks like this? well, it’s one of the drawbacks of my abilities can’t have abilities without bad things to follow them.”

she sighed gently and held onto her tightly. 

“Do not worry, I can not die in my dreams; however, I can take heavy damage but not enough to do anything permanent besides a scar or two being a Seer is stressful work, my dear sweet Neapolitan delight.” 

She smiled, trying to relax her girlfriend and softly kissed her neo relaxed and just cuddled Celine close wanting to make sure her dreams didn’t harm her again. She lost Roman; she cannot lose Celine. She had been so supportive and helped her when she was down.

Neo then used her signs to ask what the dream was about and signs to know when she has a bad dream.

“Oh, signs? Hmm, I would watch out for me sweating or crying, mostly just me shaking around. If I am smiling, I am perfectly safe, and it was a bad dream about my ex-husband Mark but don’t worry, I will be fine as long. As you here.” 

Neo smiled and giggled by using her sign language. She then yawned, and soon enough, the two went to sleep cuddling each other close and at least for the rest of the night, Celine was safe and happy.


End file.
